A Little Piece of Heaven, under the Stars
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: Zelda looked up at the night sky and remembered his devotion, his kindness, his bravery. But she felt longing and guilt. For he would never love her. Not after everything she had done to him. Not even when her love for him was greater than all the stars in the sky.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, its me again. with even more Zelink smut! Why? because I'm obsessed with this pairing and at the moment I'm physically incapability of writing anything else.**

 **This one takes place post breath of the wild. A game I don't own, but a friend of mine does and the two of us we completed it in a couple of hours. I didn't complete the entire soulsborne series in NG+6 to be bested in a zelda game.**

 **Anyway leave a review and don't get too disappointed with the ending. OK?**

 **WARNING: contains sexual content and Spoilers for a newly released game. the Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo not me.**

* * *

Zelda looked up at the night sky dotted with stars, like lights floating in a sea of darkness. She was now lying down on one of the many hills in Hyrule, her gaze towards the heavens, as she wassplayed on the grassy ground. All she was wearing at the moments was her white dress which was clinging loosely to her body. Her feet bare, the gold jewelry absent and her hair undone. She wore the pale gown during the night, as her tight, blue traveling cloths were not ideal sleepwear.

It had been a very long time since she last saw this and with her inability to sleep, she decided to come here to relax. The camp she and Link shared was close by, so she had wouldn't be in too much trouble if monsters attacked. Besides she had longed to be in the open fields for a hundred years she had spent subduing calamity Ganon. Indeed she was trapped for a long time and would've been like that for longer, if Link had't destroyed the dark beast,once and for all.

Link... just the thought of him filled her with a many emotions. Most predominant being guilt and adoration.

When he first became her guardian and knight, she was disappointed in him greatly. Zelda had read about heroes from the past, that they were strong men with unbreakable will and confidence. When the time came for a new hero to emerge, she fantasized about sharing passionate love with a tall, muscular warrior much like her ancestors.

But the boy who claimed the master sword was none of those things. Despite being a year older the two of them were in closely comparable height, although he might be an inch or less taller. His body lacked any real muscles and he was rather slim. He even looked rather feminine in appearance and his gentle, meek nature spoke no promises of heroic feats. Her dreams and some of her faith in the goddesses died that day.

Yet in the end he was the chosen one and she had to appoint him as her protector. But she had brush him aside constantly and tried to find other ways to deal with the approaching disaster. Mostly in the form of the mechanical beasts and the army of guardians. A fine idea that turn out to be in the end. Considering that once her knight had regained all his memories he had just walked into hyrule and defeated Gannon without any help.

But Link was not willing to step aside. He insisted on helping her and accompanied her most of the time. Whether in hyrule fields or in the castle. Eventually she warmed up to him and the pair became friends. After all he had defended her from monsters during research and helped her survive in the wilderness. She still held her prejudice thought but at the same time cared about him and enjoyed his company.

In the end, however all her doubts were utterly erased in her darkest hour. When the her kingdom and she was being hunted down. She remembered how he fought for her, the lengths he went to defend her, all the agony he had endured. The pained expression on his face in the few second before he passed, is engraved into her mind for all eternity. She cant't forget, she won't try to forget.

He had suffered for all her foolishness and she repaid that by showering him with contempt, throwing him into danger over and over again. This kind, gentle and brave soul was forever scared because of her and she will never be able to forgive herself for it. Even if he could and did. As After everything he went through he was her friend. He still looked after her, treated her with respect and not once had he misbehaved.

Thus he hsd stolen her heart and won her infinite gratitude. She could never repay him with all the rupees, power and luxury in the world. He deserved so much more than that, nothing would ever be enough in her eyes .

The princess sighed, a solemn expression adoring her face as she thought all this, tears threatening to leave her eyes. So she closed them and saw an image of him with a smile on his face. No longer had she yearned for a bulky men with huge bodies with similar apprentice to her hero .

Instead her dreams and fantasies were now filled with Link's lean, exquisite figure. His long and graceful arms enveloped around her as he held her, kissed her, exploring every single inch of her being as she gazed up lovingly into his deep blue orbs. Her eyes then fluttered open to stop herself from falling into the endless pit that was her carnal desires and affection or him.

This would never happen, no matter how she wanted it to. Link could never love her, not after how she kept putting his life on the line, not after how spiteful she been towards with him at first, despite his unfaltering devotion to her. It was a miracle he had not abandoned her. Moreover he was just as compassionate and friendly as always. She didn't deserve his kindness, or his sympathy or the warm smile he graced her with every so often. Yet she took it just like how she had taken his life.

Their friendship was a strong unbreakable now. Their bond only grew stronger as time passed. And even thought she believed she didn't earn any of his good will, she was still very happy whenever he was there. This very presence made her feel safe, gave her joy,hope and companionship. Most of all he made her feel all was right in the world, even if it might be far from the truth. She found herself craving for once again, only for him to simply be lie near her as they stared up at the stars together.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh" said an all too familiar from behind her. It seemed that her wish was fulfilled

It made her sit up and turn around to see Link standing behind wearing a loose white shirt and trousers. His medium length golden-brown locks cascading over neck and shoulders, dancing in the wind. The moon bathed his skin in an ethereal light and his eyes sparkled like they were made of sapphire. He looked utterly heavenly, like an angel sent from the goddesses above.

She was stunned silent, completely speechless by his magnificence. Something he caught on to soon enough. so he gave her a puzzled expression and a piece of his mind "Hey what's wrong, you haven't answered me already."

Realizing she had been staring for far too long. She looked down at the ground before answering, trying to hide the red blush covering her fair cheeks. "Forgive me. I was just wanted to relax for sometime."

The young man raised an eyebrow at what he most likely considered, unusual behavior from her. But was quick to shrug it off as it was not uncommon of her to act this way, as of recently . "I see. Say do you mind if I join you? I can't sleep too" he continued, walking towards her.

"Yes of course" she replied still too flustered to look him in the eyes.

"Thanks" he said simply, sitting down beside her before lying down on his back. His princess did the same and the two of them were once again, gazing at countless stars sailing in the black ocean that was the sky. By now she was feeling much less self-conscious, but her cheeks were still light pink in color.

Link on the other hand was unwinding more and more stretching his arms and legs on the ground covered with green, carpet like grass. A few minutes passed as the pair enjoyed the splendid view. and the quiet peace. He then turned his attention to Zelda who laid back with her arms at her sides. She looked divine under night-sky as her ivory skin faintly glowed in the light of the moon and stars. Her blonde hair cascading under her like a sea of pure gold.

He was flushed at the very sight, after all he had already confessed to himself he had a crush on her. Despite all the trouble he went through because of her and how she had treated him before. he still has feelings for his princess. Not just because she was a beautiful young maiden, although that was one of the reasons. He admired her willingness to help others and her devotion to hyrule.

She was caring, smart, and funny. He enjoyed being around her as they explored the land and rebuilt their kingdom together. However as he gazed at his princess he saw something wrong with the picture, she had a small frown on her face. Which he wasn't expecting as she was usually in a good mood. Most of the time he saw her smiling ever since he saved her from Gannon. She was always hopeful and upbeat, but now she was pretty sad.

She was more hopeful after that, yet now she looked very somber. Something was obviously bothering her...

"Zelda... What's wrong?" Link asked prompting her to make eye contact with him once again. He then sat up and moved himself right in-front of her. Which caused her to do the same. Now the two of them were sitting face to face.

"I've known you long enough to tell that your unusually upset right now." he continued as beamed at her with a small smile"You can tell me anything, I won't judge. We're friends after all..."

This shook the princess to her very core as she looked down once again. 'Why does he have to be so understanding?' she pondered solemnly, as her eyes started to glisten. 'So willing to help me when I took everything from. most importantly...'

"why can't I do the same for him ?!' She screamed in her mind as the first drop began to fall down her cheeks. 'I am nothing but a burden for him, yet he carries me without complaints. He always there for me, even when I tried to drive him way. And in the end I can't help him at all."

Tears were now flowing slowly down her cheek, something Link noticed almost instantly.

"Zelda" he tried to consul her. But was interrupted as his princess suddenly closed the short gap between them by embracing him, wrapping her arms around his body, burying her face in his chest and crying out in despair. Thought initially surprised, her hero recovered quickly and hugged her back. He was getting a sense of deja vu from this.

"I'm sorry!" She bawled out against his clothed chest, which was now moist with tears. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

" It's ok. It's ok, don't cry." he said calmly, soothingly while gently rubbing her back for comfort. "You did nothing wrong"

"No!" she stared up at him with weeping eyes and lines of salty water trailing down her fair cheeks. "I used you! I ruined your life and I keep taking advantage of you." He looked down at her and saw all the terrible sorrow and guilt, she normally hid. "I don't deserve you Link. I am undeserving of your protection or your benevolence or your friendship. You should just abandon me, so I will never get in your way again."

It took Link a few seconds to process what she had said. The hero leaned in to place a tender kiss on her forehead and wiped the tears from her eyes. He then pulled her closer, her chin now on his shoulder as her sobbing was slowing.

"I told you, you did nothing wrong..." he whispered into her ear, as the hot breath caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. " You gave me purpose Zelda. I was lost before you came to me, I was lost. I never knew what to do what to do with my life, ever since my father died. I was depressed, I was dying and I was completely alone. But you changed all that. "

"Link..." she murmured meekly, not knowing what to say as she never expected him to say anything like this.

"After you made me your knight, I swore myself to defending you and serving hyrule. " He he loosened his grip on her and leaned back a little to look her in eyes, as he gave her a reassuring smile. One that threatened to melt her heart that very moment. "Don't you see Zelda. You gave me a reason to live. You made me into the man I am right now. You gave me a new life."

She didn't know what to say anymore. Never would she have thought that Link was grateful for her everything that she had done for him. That she had saved him just like how he had saved her. It was all a bit overwhelming for her. yet she felt the sadness leave her and the guilt slowly disappearing. Yet she knew it would never really be gone.

But one thing was now absolute in her mind. Link cared about her, he cared about her a lot. So much so that he refuses to desert her no matter what. He even might reciprocate her feelings for him and from he said she soon realized what she needed to do.

Zelda reached up to cup his cheeks as she gazed deep into is navy blue orbs. His grin was replaced by a slightly alarmed expression as she moved closer to him.

"What are you do-" Link didn't get to finish his sentence as his princess, pressed her lips against his. His surprise only lasted a short while before he kissed her back. Her hands shifted to grasp the back of his neck to deepen it further, trying to convey all her gratitude, affection and want. He understood it all, just from her voiceless intimacy.

They soon parted from their chaste kiss as she placed her forehead against his and looks into his navy-blue orbs once again. He gazed back at her and saw nothing but love and desire in her eyes, emotions that he returned in kind.

"How long have you waited to do that?" he asked as a small smile appeared on her tear stained face. A smile he wanted to see for a while now.

"For a hundred year and more." she replied softly, before kissing him again. Link of course responded accordingly, closing his eyes once more. Feeling a bit more bold now she traced her tongue along his lips in a sensual invitation making his cheeks burn red. Yet he accepted her appeal as his own tongue entered her and mingled together with hers in sweet harmony.

This kiss lasted longer as the couple moaned into each others mouths. Their tongues swirled and rubbed in fiery passion, bodies heating up even in the chilly night air. However the air in their lungs was running out and they finally separated, panting lightly.

"Zelda..." he gasped, staring at her with a expression of confusion and carnal hunger.

In reply she sat up from his lap and laid back on the ground as he watched with undivided attention. His princess then outstretched her arms to him, begging him to join her in a ritual meant for two.

"My hero, take me" she said with desperation and yearning in her voice. "Make me yours..."

* * *

 **Yeah I'm working on the smut. might take some time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well folks I finally got this Done! Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to present the first ever BoTW Zelink Lemon. Been having trouble writing because of writers block, but I got over it.**

 **Anyway Enjoy And be sure to leave a review**

* * *

The hero was frozen in place. Trying to comprehend what his princess had just told, even thought it was very obvious. For she laid before, her arms outstretched to revive him while her eyes beckoned him the same with wanton interest. She was offering herself to him completely and it was an offer he accepted as he descended down to met his Zelda.

Her arms immediately enveloped around as he hovered close on top of her. He reached up and softly caressed her blushing cheek before pressing his lips against here, his tongue slipped into her mouth to mingle with her own tongue once more. She let out muffled moans into his mouth as warmth started to build up in her body, her ivory skin flushed as their intimacy began.

Their kissing continued for quiet some time, even as their breathing became difficult to breath, refusing to part way. Even as the heat within was becoming unbearable and their hands pulled at one another's clothing. Her fingers clawing his shirt as if she wanted to tear it asunder while she desperately kissed him back. But their passionate kiss was also suffocating them, so they finally parted.

They were now panting more erratically then before, staring at each other with eyes that were filled with passion and lust. He then looked down and took a quick glance of her hands shakily clutching at his shirt, before turning his attention back to his lover.

"Do you want me to take it off ?" he asked bluntly and almost without shame, which surprised the flustered princess of hyrule. However as nervous as she was, the sight of her hero completely naked was one she had been yearning for a very long time. So she nodded meekly averting her gaze from her him, which amused Link to some degree.

"Your acting pretty shy, despite the fact that you started all this." he teased as he pried her grip off his clothing, before sitting up on his knees. But the only response he got was her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.

"No need to be so embarrassed..." he said as he grabbed the bottom of is shirt and pulled it over his head, effectively rendering himself topless. He then reached down and lifted her chin up with his fingers, as her sight fell upon his exposed figure.

For the second time that night she was again mystified by him. Her eyes were glued to his lightly chiseled chest and abdomen. He wasn't all that muscular, but very lean and slender with flawless looking skin with some hint of a six pack forming on his lower body. The word to describe him was not handsome, but rather he was beautiful, so very beautiful. it was better then she could have ever dreamed possible and for a few moments he thought she was fantasizing again in a deep slumber.

But that notion proved to be false when he grasped the bottom of her dress. Breaking her daze as her eyes shifted from his torso to his face which was adored with a mischievous smirk.

"You don't mind if I take this off ?" he said playfully. "It will be a bit hard to make love to someone who's fully clothed."

Zelda was more then a bit shocked by his lighthearted attitude in a situation like this. Considering how reserved and quite he was for as long as she knew him. He probably did things like before, which is likely the reason for his lack of was a sharp contrast to his princess who was very much abashed by all this. But she was still determined to give herself to her hero. So she nodded meekly.

He took her permission and and began to lift the dress up her body. She raised her arms over her head and felt naked up to the waist. Soon she was fully unclothed as he tossed the discarded gown aside and shifted his attention to the now nude princess.

He saw what could only be described as something heavenly. For before him lay naked goddess under the moon and stars . Her ivory skin shimmering faintly in the nightlight defining her voluptuous Figure. Her breasts were ample and perky with small pink nipples. Her belly was slim and well toned with broad, round hips under them that then turned into two long, graceful legs. Her hair cascaded above her over her head shining slightly just like the rest of her.

However the expression on Link's face was not of wonder, but of scrutiny as he slowly took in every flawless detail of her. His princess despite feeling more then a bit self conscious, after all this was her first time being nude in front of someone of the opposite gender. A few seconds later his gaze shifted to her blushing face and she could see all the untold words of passionate love in his sapphire eyes. Safe for the ones he was to speak now.

"You are so divine. So very divine." he said in a husky voice, his hand trailed down her right thigh, caressing her velvety skin as a wicked smirk appeared on his face . "Almost feels sinful... what I'm about to do to you. But that won't stop me"

He then leaned down, positioning himself between her legs as his hand gripped her ankle. He then placed a soft kiss on her calf as she gasped quietly in response, he then place another on her other leg. Thus began his sweet ministrations as he slowly moved up leaving soft pecks and nips on her calves. This had a profound effect on her body as the special place between her legs were became damp and warm.

This wetness only increased when he reached her thighs, his hands ascended up and gripped her supple ass squeezing it gently as she let out a low moan. His Princess was now gasping loudly, writhing uncontrollable and threw her head from side to side occasionally. she could feeling his teeth grazing her soft skin, his tongue licking and his lips sucking on it.

Link's movements were tortuously slow, as he made sure she could feel every one of his soft kisses and nibbles. But eventually he reached his destination and all zelda felt now was his hot breath against her maidenhood. She knew what was going to happen next and the anticipation made her even more aroused, as she expected him to pleasure her there.

Just a couple of seconds later, his tongue licked her there moving up, down and then up again. All this caused her squirming to become more erratic and the volume of her gasps to increase greatly. Link eagerly lapped at her dripping pussy, drinking the sweet nectar leaking from it as his ears concentrated on every sound escaping her mouth. He then moved closer and pressed his lips against her soaking snatch, suckling on it gently.

"Ahh Link!" she cried out as she her arched body and tossed her head back. She closed her eyes in pure bliss while her hero was kissing her moist slit, tongue fluttering against it. Shock waves of pure, unruly euphoria surged through her body as she writhed wildly. He continued to lap at her nether lips for a while before, slowly inserting his tongue into her slick pussy.

Her eyes widened in response as she saw the multitude of stars in the sky shining down on her. Her body went almost completely limp with the exception of the light shudders caused by him licking and sucking on her wet slit. His tongue wriggling inside her overstimulating her, as his hands were still holding her plump rear as he greedily drank the fluids emerging from her dripping cunt

Her mind grew hazy as she looked up at the black sky filled with infinite amounts of tiny lights. The only sensation left in her now was Link's lips kissing her womanhood, giving her ecstasy she never even imagined existed. And all she could do was take it with null resistance as her body quaked in quickly approaching climax. She was going to cum any second now.

Which is why Link pulled this mouth away from her pussy as he licked the lower portion of his face. He then grasped his trousers and pushed them down, freeing his rather large erection. Zelda however had not noticed this as her body was calming down and her mind descending from the sweet paradise her hero had sent her to. She was still in a state of semi consciousness.

Even when he gripped her waist and began to place soft pecks and nibbles on her up her belly. A few moments later she was still trying to regain her senses, yet she could once again felt his loving kisses on her skin, this time on her stomach ascending slowly. She reached down and run her fingers through his long silky hair as he ascended up towards her bosom, getting closer and closer.

"Ohh Link..." she purred, when wrapped his lips around the nipple of her right breast, sucking and licking it gently just as he had done to her loins. One of his cupped her other breast and began to knead it gently. Now a second wave of mind wracking euphoria assaulted her body again, this one much less intense yet let her wanting so much more.

Her fingers entangled themselves in his tousled locks and she could feel something hard rubbing against their inner thighs which made her realized he was also fully unclothed now. From this she knew, it would happen soon. That he would take her virginity and claim her as his, every part of her will belong to him just as she always wanted. But at this point zelda couldn't even tell if she was alive or not. That she was now in heaven, tended to by this angelic being who kept on pleasuring her in every way possible.

She fully recovered her consciousness,when he detached his mouth from her chest and propped himself up to teasingly brush his lips against then gave her another kiss, this one more passionate and heated then the last as their tongues immediately began to dance together. Her hands now trailed down his chest, felling the callous skin. It was smooth and soft, but hard at the same time like layers of silk wrapped around meticulously carved stone. It was the most exquisite thing she had ever touched in her life.

Thus her arms slowly slid down his torso, then up his back and then up his back, locking themselves around his neck to deepen their kiss. One of his securely held her hips and another spread her legs even more. Zelda instantly knew what he was planning on doing as she felt the tip of his erection pushing against her womanhood. She closed her eyes to brace for what was to come.

Slowly and gently he began to ease his member into her slick pussy, as she whimpered into his mouth. She could feel the large organ, forcing its way into her body, stretching her vaginal passage due to it's sheer size. And it felt good. it felt so good. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, this silent love and passion manifesting itself into unkempt ecstasy.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when his manhood was completely sheathed inside her. Link remained still for the moment allowing his lover to recompose herself. Zelda slowly opened her eyes and saw him look down at her with a worried expression on his face. She enveloped her arms around his torso, below his armpits and looked up into his blue orbs.

"Please Link. " she murmured in a voice filled with longing, affection and utter conviction. "Take me. take everything..."

Her hero nodded in response and gave her a small smile of reassurance. He then pulled his cock a little bit out of her tight cunt only to plunge it back in, making her let out a loud moan as result. And with that he began to move his erection in and out of her tight snatch as his breathing grew erratic. His princess on the other hand panted lightly as the pleasure was building up again.

It increased even more when he leaned down his chest pressed against her breasts, as he began to place soft kisses on the side of her neck. She tilted her head the other way to encourage him as her hands wandered around his body, gently massaging the muscles. His lips trailed more soft pecks and nips down her neck as the frequency of his movements became steadily faster.

Soon her pants turned into heavy gasps and her hands gripped his back tightly. Her legs wrapped around his waist to deepen the penetration as he was driving his member into her wet slit. While he continued to pepper the side of her throat with hot kisses and his dick filling her needy cunt completely. Naturally carnal bliss started to creeping up her body, like lightning surging through every nerve.

She cried out when he bit down on the space between her neck and shoulder. But it only caused a small amount of pain and stimulated her more her insides clamped around his pistoning cock. He seemed to have recognized this as he simply ignored her cry and continued with his ministrations, now leaving kisses across her shoulder as he sped up.

Link seemed to know exactly how to delight her, it was obvious that this wan't his first time and his actions proved that knew how to please a woman during intercourse. This was evident as he continued to leave tender licks and nibbles on her shoulder. He breathed in the scent of her soft flesh, his ears at attention listening to sighs of drunken pleasure as he kept up his moderate pace of pumping his dick in and out of her constricting cunt.

Once he had reached the end of her shoulder he gave her one last lingering kiss, before propping himself once again. Now he increased the speed of his thrusts significantly, rapidly pounding his hard member into her soaking snatch as she moaned wildly in response. He reached back to grip her wrists and pushed her arms down on the ground at either side of her head.

She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with a poessive laze, yet she could still see another more stronger emotion in his azure orbs. Her hero leaned in into the crook of her neck to plant more kisses on her throat. She leaned her head to feel his loving pecks and nips, as he moved upwards this time. She closed her eyes again and took in everything he was doing to her.

Link's member repeatedly ramming into her wet pussy as his lips trailed affectionate kisses up her neck. His hands pinned her down and kept her in place as he ravaged her body in the most wonderful of ways. And she could do nothing but squirm in his grasp as he dominated her body. The euphoria filling her very being, kept her submissive to his sweet ministrations.

He started to move as fast as he could, pumping his member into her soaking slit. Penetrating her so deep that the head of his cock bumped against her cervix with each impact sending more shock waves of euphoria through her body. Her drooling nether lips now tightening around his erection as it throbed within her.b

The only Zelda was aware of now was that the end was going to arrive soon. Her moist snatch clenched around his shaft as he was constantly plunging it in and out of her. She could also feel his erection quivering within her and his mouth traced above her jawline to kiss her on her lips. Her loud moans of ecstasy now muffled by him, her legs tightening around his waist and she was writhing violently in his iron grip.

Finally the princess of hyrule let out one last scream of pure bliss into his mouth as her body tensed in the wake of her orgasm. Her dripping pussy clamping around his cock persuading him to climax alongside her. And with a couple of thrusts he drove his member deep inside her vaginal passage and shot his load of warm seed into her womb.

She let out a prolonged sigh at the feeling of his cum flowing inside her. She went completely limp in Link's arms while he continued to fill her with sperm, her orgasm draining all energy. He appeared to be just as exhausted as he pulled away from their long kiss, only to collapsed unceremoniously yet gently on top of her. He had already released her hands, as his face was buried in her neck.

Zelda enveloped her arms around him to pull him nearer and enjoyed the closeness of their bodies for the next few minutes. She grinned widely in compete and utter satisfaction before kissing his forehead, just as he had done to her not long ago.

"You poor thing..." she said, running her fingers down his silky locks. "You must be so tired, especially after everything else you went through today"

He chuckled in reply before speaking. "I think it was more than worth it..."

They stay like that for a little while longer, simply enjoying one another intimate company. That was until he raised his head up to make eye contact with her again.

"Come on, we need to get up and return to our camp." he said, gently caressing her cheek. "It's not safe to sleep here."

She nodded in agreement and reluctantly released her hold on him. He sat up and pulled out his flaccid cock out of her as she whimpered quietly in response. Even though her lover was able to sit up perfectly, Zelda still found it difficult as the drowsiness in her limbs weighed her down. Something he noticed quickly.

"Can't get up ? well I'll take care of that" He said smirking as move to the side of her. Without waiting for her to react he slipped his arms under her and picked her up bridal style while simultaneously standing up. His princess was very surprised by this show of strength if the expression on her face was any indication.

"Shall we leave milady?" he asked beaming at her with a rather mischievous grin .

"We shall" she giggled lightly, smiling back at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

So he carried her over to their destination which was only about a five minutes walk, which is why it did't take long for them to reach there. Their campsite consisted of a bonfire and a large sleeping mat the pair had been platonically sharing. Most likely never again after tonight, however.

He laid her on the mat before taking his place beside her, pulling the blanket over their naked bodies. She rested her head in the crook of his arms, her arm enveloped around his torso as he did the same around her back.

"It's been a very eventful night, but.." he trailed off as a yawn, kept him from speaking properly. "I think it's time to sleep."

"I agree" she murmured, leaning in to place one last kiss on his cheek "Goodnight Link"

"Goodnight Zelda" he said before dozing off a short time later. But as he slept, his princess was still watching him with eyes full of love and adoration. A serene smile blessed her face as she spoke softly.

"I love you Link. My hero, my lover... my king" She really meant that last part. After Hyrule would be rebuild, he would be there alongside her as her husband and her ruler. They would be together forever and ever.

With those blissful thoughts she snuggled closer to him before closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Like it? well for those who are you'll be happy to know I'm planning on doing two other BoTW zelink lemons. So stay tuned!**


End file.
